


Together Forever, Right?

by phoreverphan



Series: Ficmas 2017 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Established Relationship, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoreverphan/pseuds/phoreverphan
Summary: Dan and Phil had known they were soulmates for their whole lives. It was absolutely certain, right?





	Together Forever, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> So I was gonna do ficmas, but then I was a lazy shit and didn’t write anything ever so now instead of posting every day until Christmas I’m posting every other day. Oops oh well. Also I’m hoping I can actually do that, but it’s possible I won’t be able to, my mental health has been kinda shit lately among other things. I’ll try.
> 
> I wrote this fic a long time ago and I’m not sure I like it but here you go!

They were soulmates. They had known forever. Their parents had gone to college together, and they had met only days after they had come into existence. They had been best friends until they were 14, and boyfriends since. They were soulmates and everyone knew it.

—

Dan dragged Phil behind the school by his wrist and pushed him against the wall, pressing his lips onto Phil's. Phil was still for a moment, his brain attempting to register what was happening, before kissing back, parting his lips and swiping his tongue to indicate that Dan do the same.

Dan complied, opening his mouth to allow Phil's tongue to enter. He wobbled, and the pressure on Phil's wrists weakened, allowing Phil to grab Dan by the shoulders and turn them around, pressing Dan into the wall instead, never taking his lips off Dan’s.

Melanie was watching them. She made their lives hell, bullying them for their sexualities and getting everyone else to do it too. Yelling at them, calling them names, following them around, but Dan and Phil didn’t care. They were too caught up in the feelings.

—

They were soulmates. Their hearts beat in sync. When they were together, it felt right. When they were apart, the feeling of dread was so overwhelming the two could never think of anything else.

There was comfort in being soulmates. They had been together since the beginning, they would live out their lives together, and when it came time to die, they would die together too. Almost every moment of their lives could be spent together, and it felt good knowing they would never be alone.

—

Dan didn't cry when Phil was diagnosed with brain cancer. There was no reason to. Phil's mother stood nearby, wiping tears from her face, but Dan was smiling, looking into Phil's eyes, knowing that as cliche as it sounded, the two would be together forever. It was scary, because there was no way to know where they would be going after this, whether there was some afterlife, or if they would simply die. Phil's cancer would kill him, and Dan's heart would stop soon after.

—

It had been eight months since the doctors had told Phil he had another six. Phil hadn’t been home in weeks. Dan had sat beside him through it all, holding his hand the whole way. They would be together again, but it was still scary. Phil was sick, and Dan was there to comfort him. Phil was close to death, and he made no effort to speak to Dan. They would see each other again soon, all Phil had to do was close his eyes…

—

The heart rate monitor beeped as the line on the screen fell flat. Dan felt the heart wrenching feeling that his soulmate was dead, felt his chest being weighed down, just like it was supposed to feel. He clutched onto Phil’s hand, waiting to be reunited with his soulmate. His lover. His best friend. Dan didn’t know how long he waited for. A few minutes, maybe. Wasn’t it supposed to happen in the first few seconds? The weight in Dan’s chest hadn’t gone away… maybe… maybe there was still hope.

—

Dan waited a long time. The doctors were asking if they were brothers, and Dan couldn’t respond, simply shaking his head again and again. No, no, how could this happen? Why wasn’t he dying? He hadn’t cried when Phil was diagnosed, but now, tears were streaming down his face. There was nothing he could do. Maybe, after all, Phil wasn’t his soulmate.

—

Dan didn’t go to school for a week, recovering from the shock, the grief. Every day he tried to wake up, tried to do something, but when he remembered, when it hit him that Phil– Phil was gone, there was nothing he could do but lie there. Eventually, his mum made him go to school, and when he got there he discovered Melanie was gone too. Scientists had looked at their genes, and yes, they were soulmates. Melanie. Melanie was better than Dan? Melanie was the one who got Phil? Who was allowed to stay with him forever? Melanie. Melanie.

—

It was all too much. That day was the last day anyone saw Dan. And it was the last day anyone saw Melanie’s girlfriend.


End file.
